magic_leapfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Leap Wiki
Welcome to the Magic Leap Wiki Welcome to the Magic Leap Wiki! This is a resource that everyone has access to, and anyone, including you, can edit! Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started. See you in the MagicVerse �� How can I get started? Well, you're in the right place! Besides absorbing the info on this Wiki, you can also contribute to it to increase your understanding further, learn more by becoming a Magic Leap Developer and following the developer documentation, and joining the conversation with your fellow spatial computing enthusiasts in the various Magic Leap Communities. What is Magic Leap? Magic Leap is a company that creates spatial computing products and is leading the conversation around spatial computing. Currently, they have a consumer product for sale in the United States originally called Magic Leap One: Creator Edition , now known as Magic Leap 1. They're reportedly working on an advanced kind of display technology, called the Photonic Lightfield Chip. This article can tell you a lot more about Magic Leap. What is the Goal of Magic Leap? The answer, as stated on the FAQ: Magic Leap's Goal is to: * blend tech, biology, and creativity to reveal new worlds within our world. "Gadgets that help people stay present in the real world, while simultaneously letting them reap the benefits of high-powered, always-connected technology. A combination of everything the world offers, and everything the computing world offers in a way that’s more ambient, more seamlessly integrated, that doesn't take you out of the world." To continue further: * "An easily wearable, lightweight pair of glasses that helps to inform you about the world or change the world around you. It has to be aware of you and the world you inhabit: it has to sense the geometry of objects and understand what these objects are, how they are used, and so on. And it allows digitally generated objects to not only exist in the physical world but actually interact with it. * Image quality: the light field is all of the light bouncing off all of the objects in a world. When you take a picture, you’re capturing a very thin slice of that light field. The eye, however, sees much more of that light field, allowing a person to perceive depth, movement and a lot of other visual subtleties. Light fields contain massive amounts of data but not all of that is used by the brain all the time to generate a model of the world. Therefore a digital light field signal only needs to consist of a portion of the data. Magic Leap’s light-field photonics generate digital light at different depths and blend seamlessly with natural light to produce lifelike digital objects that coexist in the real world. * A label for the concept: Spatial Computing. Augmented Reality and Mixed Reality are unfit because of how they are used for other devices but technically they are not wrong. Virtual Reality, which creates everything you see with computer-generated images, is possible within the supported Field of View of the glasses. * The Spatial Computing interface includes multiple more natural and intuitive input modes including voice, gesture, hand, head pose and eye tracking instead of outdated point and click interfaces. * The glasses would replace or complement smart-phones as an all-day computing device and could potentially replace laptop and desktop computers, TVs, and provide an interface for the Internet of Things. * Another key concept: Magic Leap is trying to make hardware and software that inspires people to be creative and become part of a wider creative community. Every person has creative potential. They want to move people out of being passive consumers." Featured Pages * Getting Started with Magic Leap Development * Developer Resources * Magic Leap Software * List of Spatial Computing Developers * Indie Apps * Other Developers And Team Members Most Popular Pages * Social Media * Partnerships * Backstory * Indie Developer Grant Winners * Backstory * Acquisitions * Investors * Licences * Memberships * Founders * Observers * Outside Directors * Company Locations * Pricing Gen. 1 * Apps * Next Gen. * Demos * Engine Support * Specs - Magic Leap One: Creator's Edition * Timeframe * Goal Of Magic Leap * FAQ * History Of Magic Leap Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse